


Let me help you get ready

by iranoutofstars



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iranoutofstars/pseuds/iranoutofstars
Summary: Set in 1x06, what could have happened before the twins' birthday party.





	Let me help you get ready

"Too bad you wasted all that time helping Lizzie to get ready," she said looking her up and down, how was it possible to look so good in pajama shorts? "Though you would look good in anything," she added looking at her again. Penelope was sure it was unfair. How could she move on when Josie was always taking her breath away? She knew she should leave, make a point that she needed to stand up for herself to her sister, but she couldn't bring herself to move, too mesmerized by the shorter girl, who was starting to look at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"I miss you." Penelope said in a whisper and Josie's face betrayed the surprise she herself felt, she wasn't supposed to say those words.  
  
"What?" The brunette asked, maybe she didn't hear right.  
  
"You know, this day last year," started Penelope taking a step closer. "I would have kissed your neck." She said in a whisper, just a few centimeters from the shorter girl's face. "And I would have trailed my finger down your arm," she continued, Josie couldn't move, she felt cold and warm all at once, she was shivering, or maybe she was trembling. She wasn't sure. "To interlace our fingers." Penelope said again and now she was barely thinking, her heart aching with the memories, with how much she longed to kiss and touch the girl standing in front of her. A few centimeters away, yet intangible.  
  
"But it's not last year, is it?" Josie replied in a whisper, she didn't know where she found those words, maybe it had become a reflex, to remind Penelope that she had hurt her, or maybe a part of her brain was still working.  
  
"No, it's not." Penelope replied.  
  
"And who's fault is that?" Josie asked, wanting the other girl to feel her pain, or maybe wanting the other girl to make her pain go away. Or maybe both. She could barely think with her ex girlfriend breathing down her neck like that.  
  
"Mine." Penelope replied and then she closed the distance and she kissed her neck, just over her pulse point. She hadn't forgotten. She still remembered every inch of Josie's body. How could she ever forget?  
  
Josie's breath hitched.  
  
And then Penelope trailed one finger down her arm, her head still buried in her neck.  
  
Josie shivered.  
  
And then Penelope interlaced their fingers, holding her hand.  
  
A single tear rolled down Josie's cheek, but she didn't push her away.  
  
"I miss this," Penelope mumbled against the warm skin of her neck and Josie wasn't holding back her tears anymore, her heart was doing nasty things in her chest. It was swelling and then constricting painfully.  
  
"You can't do this." She finally managed to whisper. The raven-haired noticed she was crying and her heart too, was constricting painfully in her chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Jojo." She said wiping the tears away.  
  
"You can't just loose interest in me and drop me and then come back like this," she added, tears flowing freely now.  
  
"That's what you think?" Penelope asked, she was hurt and confused. She felt guilty and so, so stupid. "That I lost interested in you?" She asked in disbelief. "I could never do that Jojo." She said honestly.  
  
"You broke my heart." She said burying her head in the other girl's chest, Penelope was fighting back tears of her own. She had never meant to hurt her.  
  
"I know." She replied sadly. "I did." She admitted, because really, what could she say? "But I never stopped loving you. Even if you hate me. Even if you can't stand the thought of me." She replied honestly and Josie looked at her, with those big brown eyes glazed with tears.  
  
"You do?" She asked mostly surprised.  
  
"Of course I do." She confirmed.  
  
"But I don't understand." She was confused now, why put her through all the hurt if she loved her?  
  
"I was selfish and stupid and I couldn't stay there and watch you become a shell of yourself for your sister. You are always putting her needs first. It's always about her, not once about you." She said, the rage she felt about the injustice was burning her eyes.  
  
"So you broke up with me?" Josie asked in disbelief. "You are so stupid." She said simply. "You were the one person I could go to and rant about Lizzie and you would just hold me silently and stroke my hair and everything felt like it was going to be alright. I could talk to you about anything, knowing that you would listen and help me and you took that away from me too." She explained.  
  
Only then did Penelope realize just how much she had hurt the girl she said she loved. She closed her eyes for a moment. Guilt painting over her face.  
  
"I never meant to do that, you should know that I never meant to hurt you," she tried to say, she had lost her composed self, she was frantic now. "I just wanted you to be able to step out of Lizzie's shadow, because I've seen how much more you could do and you could be." She tried to explain. Surely it wasn't reason enough for what she did, she knew that, but it was too late to change it.  
  
"I wished you had told me that last year." Josie said, wiping away the last tears.  
  
"Yeah, well, as I said, I was stupid." Penelope replied and it almost felt like the conversation was going somewhere good. It almost felt like they were finally mending some of the broken pieces of both of their hearts.  
  
"Why don't you let me help you get ready?" Penelope asked looking at Josie fondly, she didn't want to hide her true feelings anymore. Screw her plan and screw her reputation, Josie was more important than anything and she was finally ready to do everything in her power to get her back and fix everything she had broken.  
  
"I don't know where this is going." Josie said honestly.  
  
"Where what is going?" She asked confused.  
  
"Us." The shorter brunette replied. "I'm not sure I'm ready to get back together." She admitted.  
  
"I know," Penelope said. "It's ok, it's gonna take time for you to trust me again. It's normal." She added. "But I can promise you that you have me, I'll always be there for you, ok?" And she didn't quite say it, but she meant that she was ready to do some grovelling if needed.  
  
To Josie it felt like she could finally see the light after a long tunnel, like she could breathe again after being under water for so long, but now, now that the girl she had never stopped loving had told her what she longed to hear for almost a year, now she could see hope and she knew that even if they didn't get back together, things were about to get better, because she was really tired of pretending she hated her ex.  
  
Penelope was braiding her hair and finally and finally she could sit with a broad smile on her face. Content. At peace.


End file.
